


Two kinds of deaths

by IvvyQueen



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Double Penetration in One Hole, Eventual Smut, F/M, Graphic Description, Human/Monster Romance, Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, Loss of Virginity, Meet-Angst, Prince Sidon Has Two Penises, Romance, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:34:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvvyQueen/pseuds/IvvyQueen
Summary: Even the worst of situations can be alleviated with the right company and the right pair of lips.
Relationships: Paya/Prince Sidon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Thunders cracked in the air. The villagers rushed back inside though many without avail, for the rain had already caught up to them, drenching them in her trail. The air just as cold, the sky almost black by the dark clouds, though it was just half an hour past three in the afternoon.

‘‘Hmm…’’

‘‘What is it, grandmother?’’ Paya laid the dirty towel to rest, wiping the sweat off her brow. ‘‘You seem worried, is it the storm?’’

‘‘It certainly feels like an omen…’’ the matriarch turned towards the window, eyebrows furrowed, fiddling with the basins of her necklace, ‘‘light up a candle and help me close these windows, will you?’’

‘‘Right away, grandmother.’’ Paya answered, getting off her knees. 

Taking a single white candle from a drawer, Paya lit up a match and hovered it carefully until the flame had settled on the wick. She put the fire of the match out, and headed for the windows. She closed the first one, and felt something heavy on her chest.

Her stomach twisted slow, a gut feeling that chilled her to the bone. Paya shook her head and gripped the windows tight, trying to shake the feeling off. Few centimeters from closing, until she heard it loud and clear.

A shriek, so potent and horrifying, it echoed across the village and deep into her being, shaking her into action.

‘‘Paya wait!’’

Her body pushing through and ignoring the plea of her grandmother, she slammed the doors of her house open. Others had done the same, rushing out to see what could cause such a frightened shriek. The scream had come from one of Dorian’s girls, and had Paya not covered her mouth, she’d have reacted the same.

As if all air drawn out from her lungs, she gasped and covered her mouth instead. Heart sunk from her chest and to the ground, when she first saw blood, dark blue spilling all over the grass; a trail followed behind the source, from outside the village.

The little girl shivered and hid in her father’s embrace, who soon pulled closer his other daughter, shielding their eyes from the scene.

Link had rushed in, riding atop a black horse and with a male zora on his back, twice his height and only the goddess could know how much more he had on the hylian when it came to weight. 

Though huge and powerful, he didn’t look the part now. He couldn’t stand on his own, eyes closed and his body completely limp; to his side, a gash from which blood just kept spewing, stained his adornments and elegant fabrics, as well as Link’s and the horse’s fur.

‘‘M-master Link..’’ she rushed down the stairs, running towards him, ‘‘Master Link! What happened?!’’ her heart was near jumping out, helping the blond lay the giant zora on the ground.

‘‘We were attacked, h-he- gah! -was caught by a shock arrow,’’ he spoke weakly, voice coarse and faint like a whisper, ‘‘please, Paya, heal him, I-I didn’t know where else to take him, I cannot watch another friend die because of me, n-not again.’’

‘‘But you-- the temple and I-I-... Damn it! Dorian!’’ Paya slid under the zora, lifting what she could. ‘‘Help me take him inside!’’ onlookers shocked by her sudden shout, in all their lives, they’d never seen her command, let alone raise her voice.

But the warrior knew every second was precious and time was what they were running out of. Taking the lower half, he did as ordered, carrying the great zora to the second floor, then rushed back to aid the hylian champion by Paya’s request, whose body was weak and tired, but thankfully just that, much unlike his friend.

The rain washed away his blood, for most of the village at the very least. 

Minutes, hours, it all blurred into the same space of uncertainty. Her head rested against the back of her chair, panting heavy breaths, sweat running down her forehead and face. She’d cleaned herself, her bedroom floor, the stairs and entrance from the zora’s blood.

But his heart was beating again, steady. He was breathing, faintly, but it was there. Compared to a life saved, such work was easy to belittle and ignore. 

His silver jewelry, from the diadem and his sword to the symbols of his nobility, all casted aside atop her table, cleaned up by hers truly. Paya took the stained sheets away, tucking him back in with clean ones, though neither her blankets nor her bed were big enough for him.

_ This is… not at all what I imagined having a man in my bedroom would be like,  _ she jested and chuckled to herself, cheeks pink as she eyed him over.  _ He looks so peaceful now, and… so gracious and handsome, too. _

_ N-No, I shouldn’t be thinking this way,  _ she tugged the soft cotton fabrics, pulling them hard as she faced away.  _ So far he hasn’t budged an inch, perhaps I could take these to clean, it’ll be just a moment. Let us pray you don’t move around while I’m gone. _

Paya stood from her chair, set on heading out, when muffled groans caught her attention, pointy ears twitching. 

She turned back in time to see him open his eyes, her own gazing into his vibrant, golden hues.

‘‘Where am I…? And, pardon me, who might you be?’’

_ Oh, he speaks kindly... _

‘‘You are in Kakariko village,’’ carefully, she pushed to keep him down, warm touch of her palms against his cold, smooth skin, ‘‘a-and my name is… Paya. We have not met before, but rest assured, I am a close acquaintance of Master Link.’’

‘‘Link.. he carried me all the way here, did he not? Where is he?’’

‘‘He left some two hours ago, very intent on finishing the job, as he said…’’

‘‘What a reckless fool, I was...’’ his groans evolved into a sigh, lowering himself back slowly. ‘‘Ah! But where are my manners? I am Sidon, prince of the zo- Agh!’’

‘‘Pl-please, take it easy!’’ she moved her arm back down, blushing at their closeness and his bared fangs. ‘‘Do you remember what happened to you?’’

‘‘We were chasing away a group of monsters, just some lizalfo bandits that wandered too close when I-’’ his voice was cut off, twitching at the memory; the feeling of electricity lingered in his arrow still, ‘‘a shock arrow must’ve gotten to me…’’

‘‘It um, it wasn’t just an arrow…’’

Her fingers curled around the end of her blanket closest to her hands, lifting it enough for him to see. ‘‘For a wound of this magnitude, it must’ve been a claymore…’’

‘‘What are you refe-...’’ his eyes widened, pupils thinning in contrast. 

Right below his gills, Sidon felt the soreness and ache of an open wound, bandaged by thick layers of gauze. His fingers trembled, nails clawing upon the realization he’d threaded close between the veil of life and death.

‘‘You didn’t bleed as much as I first thought, despite what all the floor-cleaning may show, but your heart did stop for a moment, so your condition is very delicate,’’ Paya rose back to her feet, taking the dirty blankets into her arms. ‘‘Please, stay here while I-’’

Her face shaded several tones of red, feeling a strong grip take sudden hold of her hand.

It was him, having reached out in one swift movement with both his hands. Though his clasp was firm, fear and anger reflected in his eyes and his quivering mouth.

‘‘Please, don’t leave,’’ Sidon implored, his hold now gentler, ‘‘I do not want to be alone, not right now.’’

_ He’s holding my h-hand, his are so much biggers, he could snap me in half, Hylia be praised I’m going to faint _ , she turned and sat back down, leaving the blankets behind.

She tried to hide the intense blush on her face behind her hand, to no avail really, as that only let him notice her embarrassment even more. Having cast his zora pride to beg so, however, he felt himself in no place to judge the sheikah.

_ She must have nursed me back into consciousness, fixed me even,  _ he studied her with particular curiosity.  _ Hair like moonlight, and her family’s crest displayed proudly on her face,  _ Sidon thought, calm as he steadied his breath.

_ He’s staring at me still, is he getting closer? W-why does my bedroom feel so small out of the sudden?  _ Paya’s head, however, pondered a hundred, incoherent and disconnected thoughts, one after another, barely making sense of herself.

_ Yes, he’s still staring at me. I should feel my spirit leaving any minute now. _

‘‘Um, your h-highness?’’ Paya chose to break the silence, praying her rampant heartbeat could not be heard over her voice. ‘‘If you have any inquiries or requests, I was tasked with your recovery s-so, don’t hesitate to ask anything from me.’’

‘‘If that is the case, to start, how long was I out? I still feel quite… disoriented.‘‘ He spoke in slow breaths, inching back so he could sit up.

‘‘At most? I would say... half a day,’’ Paya scooted over to her left, opening the drawers of her one night stand, ‘‘and disoriented, you say? Could be an empty stomach or, wait a moment.’’

Sidon eyed her motions, tilting his head to his right. It took her but a few moments to find what she seeked; a red box full of different herbs and plants. ‘‘Here, this one should do the trick.’’ She moved to open his hands, placing two pale, pink petals on his palms. 

‘‘Most other times I’d prepare a tea, but it might be faster if you just eat them.’’

‘‘Ah, you certainly are most kind! I do not know how I shall repay you once I fully recover,’’ he took the petals into his mouth, sharp teeth tearing them into pieces as he swallowed, ‘‘may I ask, is there anyone to tell my father of my state? I can only imagine the strain I’m putting on his nerves..’’

‘‘A courier was sent once we ensured you were in a stable condition, but you must know I cannot say with certainty when you might be able to go back to your domains, forgive me..’’ 

She didn’t notice at first, how he inched closer to her, until she heard the slight creak of her bed under his weight. ‘‘Paya, if anyone should be apologizing is myself. You’ve done a great deal for me and now I’ll burden you for weeks, for all we know.’’ He kissed her knuckles, a kind gesture that sent her heart racing faster than the best horse.

‘‘Any-ny-nymore questions, Prince S-Sidon?’’ her knees felt like jelly, lips trembling as words were stuttered out and brown eyes stared blank at the handsome zora, whose smile had completely obliterated her by that point, sheikah crest practically gone in her red-as-fire face.

‘‘I believe those are my only concerns for now.’’

‘‘Then I shall -gah!-’’ she stumbled and bumped her shoulder against the entrance of her bedroom, quickly picking up the blankets she’d dropped earlier on the floor, ‘‘-I shall take my leave. Your highness should try and rest while I’m g-gone.’’

Excusing herself and heading downstairs, Paya stopped mid-tracks to look at the back of her palm, before gently pushing her lips against where the tangibility of his kiss lingered.

_ Deities, what am I meddling with…? _


	2. Chapter 2

Days had passed and nights had flown by, his recovery steady as time came and went. 

He focused on the little steps, regaining his strengths, and keeping himself busy with whatever else, with Paya’s company by his side most of the day, and seldom at night, when she laid down on the floor despite his offer of scooting over so she’d rest on her bed, if she didn’t pass out on the chair or by the table where her journal rested.

_ Paya, what a beauty of a person,  _ a corner of his mouth twitched up, the beginning of a smile,  _ truly I’m indebted to her, only the Goddess knows how I shall ever repay her. And speaking of the angel... _

Sidon heard her footsteps approach, sitting up on her bed to greet her. ‘‘Punctual as always, miss Paya,’’ he said with a smile, moving towards the floor when he noticed the gauze in her hands.

‘‘Please, Prince Sidon, you already know I prefer if you refer to me by name,’’ though she was now able to smile and look at him, Sidon took notice of her pink cheeks, ‘‘I believed I’d be late tonight, though, took me a few tries but I hope it proves to be helpful.’’

She handed over something wrapped in a cloth of leaves. Unsure at first, he peeked in with his nose, a strong and familiar scent came upon him, igniting a ravenous desire that made his mouth salivate.

‘‘I know we’ve tried to feed you with meat, but goat is not exactly sufficient for a big- I mean! For a zora, much like you.’’ as Paya talked and cleaned her hands, Sidon glanced rapidly between her and the armored carp in his hands.

‘‘Is it okay… for me to eat it now?’’

‘‘W-Well, if you so desire then be my-’’

Without even the courtesy of letting her finish the sentence, Sidon dug his teeth into the soft meat, tearing through with ease. It only took a few moments for him to finish the meal, nothing left but clean bones, a wide smile on his face.

‘‘Perhaps I... underestimated your hunger,’’ she inched closer to him, reaching back for her clean knife.

‘‘I feel replenished now! No current or stream would stop me- agh!’’ Sidon shuddered and held his side, feeling it throb as he regained his breath.

‘‘With a wound like that, there won’t be any swimming for a while,’’ she scooted even closer, cutting the old bandages that covered the cut, ‘‘now hold still, please.’’ She placed the used gauze away, a hand on his chest for support as she took a closer look.

Though she cleaned over with delicate motions, and made sure the new bandages were secured but not too tight, it was hard to hide how unfocused she actually was.

Her fingers traced down his side as she finished up, feeling over his smooth scales and toned built,. 

_ He’s so well-formed and s-so close to me, how am I to spend weeks with him if I can barely g-go an hour without blushing and scurrying away?  _ Paya pondered, finishing the last touches.

‘‘All done already?’’

‘‘Yes,’’ taking all the tools away once she’d secured the new bandages, Paya helped him back onto the bed, ‘‘I’ll come by later to see if you need anything, is that okay?’’

‘‘Actually,’’ Sidon held onto her bed, leaning forward with cautious motions. Though it took some effort out of him, he propped himself up and stood on his feet, holding his hand out at her, ‘‘I was hoping you’d accompany me on a walk.’’

She couldn’t make the words come out, both delighted he could stand, yet caught off-guard by his proposal. Her fingers trembled, grazing over his palm as he lifted her from the ground. 

‘‘S-Sure…’’

Although difficult at first, partly because of his size and his wound, both made it downstairs and made sure not to be heard.

The moon would soon enough set, fireflies dancing and frolicking as there were no passerbys, no villagers around for most were dreaming, hiding under warm blankets with the wind soothing their sleep.

Heading past the goddess’ statue, Sidon eyed the cliff from which a shrine could be seen, the path along to the protective divinity that watched over all who lived inside Kakariko.

‘‘This village has such a particular charm, I hope to not miss it too much when I have to leave.’’ He commented, offering his arm so she’d link hers with it.

‘‘Really? I thought that by now you’d have grown sick of it,’’ she shrugged and did as such, keeping his pace slow so he wouldn’t reopen his wound by rushing up the hill, ‘‘after all, I can only imagine how it must feel, being away from home.’’

He chuckled, but it was an odd one, almost sad, longing, eyeing the starry sky as they sat high on that hill.

‘‘Well, of course I miss the domains but I don’t want to strain myself to a point I will not be able to protect it like I’m supposed to. I can only pray for their wellbeing and safety while I’m gone.’’

_ His eyes seem darker, he must be so worried…  _ Paya felt heartache at the shadow that loomed over him, eyeing the scar that crossed and marked his facial fin.

‘‘Is that how you got that scar?’’ Paya asked without a second thought, soon realizing what she’d done. ‘‘I-I’m sorry! I didn’t m-mean to intrude on something so personal!’’

‘‘It’s all right, this scar is a reminder as to what my future beholds,’’ he let her move closer, delicate fingers running over his scar, ‘‘there are certain rites of passage zora warriors must partake in, one is to search out a monster to be your opponent and the stronger it is, the higher your rank.’’

‘‘And… what did you choose?’’

‘‘A lynel.’’

Sidon felt the weight of her silence, expecting her to judge him but rather, she caressed his scar comfortingly and, if his eyes weren’t lying to him, with worry and fear.

‘‘Everyone tried to persuade me but that monster,’’ he bared his fangs at the memory, tail swaying, agitated, ‘‘we couldn’t hunt, we couldn’t swim by without risking a shot from his arrows and having more of us dying. I thought someone had to do something and made peace with the choice that it was me.’’

She kept quiet, glancing down at the village that one day could be under her protection, much like it is now with her grandmother.

‘‘W-Well, for all that it’s worth,’’ she lowered her hand on his, smiling a sheepish smile, ‘‘I believe that you’re already a great guardian, and you’ll make an even better king.’’

His chest rose, close to bursting with happiness and joy. Without so much as a warning, his arms wrapped tight around her, embracing her whole frame and pulling Paya against his body. ‘‘Thank you for your support, I assure you it’ll not go forgotten!’’

Her jaw clenched and her body tensed, arms wrapping slowly around his neck, burying her face in the crook of it.

‘‘You’re w-welcome, Sidon…’’


	3. Chapter 3

‘‘I cannot b-believe you somehow convinced me of t-this.’’

‘‘Well it’s too late to back out now!’’ he stretched his arms and back, rolling his shoulders back then forth. ‘‘These fins must start moving by now if I want to stay in good shape.’’

_ Trust me, you’re in more than perfect shape,  _ she replied in her head, ogling his back and arms flexing as he readied himself.  _ Merciful Hylia, truly a perfect shape _ .

‘‘You said it yourself, light exercises to start, yes?’’

‘‘B-But in what world is swimming up a waterfall considered light exercise?!’’ she trembled and paled at the mere idea, glancing up the waterfall that flowed behind her house. Paya could feel how her throat began to run dry.

Kneeling to meet her eyes, he moved closer. ‘‘I promise no harm will come to either of us, it’ll be fun, I swear.’’ He said, caressing her cheeks, watching how they turned pink at his touch but how now she leaned into his palm.

‘‘F-Fine, just let me-’’ she moved away, looking around at first, making sure there was no one out so late.

When she reached for her belt, his head tilted to the side. It fell with a muffled  _ thud _ , followed by her gloves, and there he realized and quickly averted his gaze. His heart pounded and his markings glowing a lambent pink, hearing how she undressed behind him.

She tugged the edges of her robe and lowered it to her waist, trembling in the slightest as the cold air caressed her naked shoulders and back. Letting it drop and moving them back with her foot, she hurried with her necklace and shoes, shivering and hugging herself.

‘‘Ready to- uhhh…’’ his jaw fell agape, marks glowing brighter at the sight of her.  _ Control yourself, you giant, half-witted- _

‘‘Um, S-Sidon? Is everything okay?’’ she waved her hand in front of him, then moved it back to cover herself in part. ‘‘You’re just staring…’’

‘‘Y-yes, everything is-  _ ahem  _ -alright, ready then?’’ his casual facade couldn’t hide his heart speeding up inside his ribcage.

She nodded and watched him dive in first, rising to the surface with his back facing her. She was careful on her descent, clutching to his shoulders though careful with the fins, cursing the wrongfully-underestimated freezing waters under her breath.

He eyed the waterfall that gave a straight path to Lantern Lake. 

_ Deep breath,  _ he moved back and licked his lips, arms to his side.  _ Muscle memory, it’s just muscle memory. _

‘‘Sid- eek!’’ her arms wrapped even tighter, the initial take-off as potent as an arrow shot straight towards the sky. The first two seconds she kept her eyes tightly shut, but when there was nothing but air and his body against hers, it was as if time itself had slowed and stretched over that instant for them to live .

He was swift to turn around, he hid her in his arms almost protectively, jumping above the waterfall and into the lake from which it stemmed then deep into the lake, like he hadn’t in weeks.

They rushed to the surface for her, hearing Paya gasp for air, at first, then giggle and chortle with utmost delight, a sound so sublime and wonderful he moved closer just to hear it better.

‘‘T-That was so much fun! I never-- not once in my life did I ever think that I would-’’

‘‘Yes?’’ Sidon pushed for more, the closest he’d ever been to her that wasn’t with him bedbound.

‘‘I adored it, so, so much and- d-damn it-’’ with her hair falling undone, she thanked that her bangs were short enough for her to see still, ‘‘-anyway, that was just, splendid! Thank you, truly…’’

He outlined her cheek with his finger; moving her fringe back, Sidon pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead. 

‘‘You’re welcome, Paya.’’

Her eyebrows raised and her face flushed red, reaching up to hold his face.  _ Did h-he just…?  _ She caressed his cheek, catching the glimpse of a smile, his hands, one on her waist and the other holding onto the ground to their side, so as neither would drift.

‘‘How is your wound…?’’ she asked in a whisper, tracing down his chest and stopping right above it. She was careful in her movements, a shiver running down her spine as his hand moved from her back to behind her neck.

His claws skimmed over her flesh, tilting her chin up with his thumb. ‘‘Merely a slight ache now,’’ he reassured, shortening the distance between their faces by leaning closer.

She felt her heartbeat at her fingertips; his breath, his face, everything so close to her, the world stood no chance when she shot it down, blocking out all else when the distance vanished and she met the warmth of his lips.

His kiss remained soft and gentle at first; he feared scaring her, heart raging at the proximity, her drenched clothes and warm face. 

Shifting away from her lips, he trailed down her neck, a soft moan escaping her at his. He lifted her from the water, raising her so it’d level at her waist, feverish tongue licking her lower lip, running his fingers through her silver locks.

‘‘S-Sidon, a-ah…!’’ she struggled to keep her balance and composure, nails digging in his back while sharp teeth lowered to her shoulders, a smirk forming in his face. 

‘‘You sound adorable when I kiss your shoulders,’’ he didn’t budge from his place, giving slight nips where there were once pecks. ‘‘I could stay here until sunrise…’’

‘‘I c-could as w-well, b-ut it’s getting cold here,’’ she buried herself in his arms, shivering in his hold, ‘‘do y-you think we could um, go back?’’

‘‘O-oh, right,’’ in the heat of their passion, he’d almost forgotten that they couldn’t stay there, for too long lest she fell sick from swimming under the moonlight, ‘‘hold on to me, alright?’’

She nodded and did as told, hiding her face in the crook of his neck. Swimming in his back, he made sure the descent was as slow as gentle as it could be, letting seconds pass to make sure no one heard the splash.

‘‘I think we’re good,’’ he pushed her up to reach the ledge of the ground, climbing after her. She peeked around the corners, grabbing all the clothing she’d ditched earlier on as they made their way back inside. 

They sneaked past the entrance rushing upstairs to her bedroom before anyone, that anyone being her grandmother of course, could notice. ‘‘Here, you can use this to dry off,’’ Paya said, handing over a soft cotton-white towel, ‘‘I’ll head down to bathe and get changed.’’

‘‘I’ll wait for you.’’ Sidon used the towel to clean himself before sitting down on her bed.

A chuckle escaped his lips, watching how she rushed downstairs, taking in her arms another set of clothes and a clean towel for herself. He laid down on his good side, his fingers hovered over the newer scales on his body, sighing as he rested his head on his arm.

As if carried by the waves, Sidon felt himself drifting into slumber. Dark eyelids heavy, he glanced at the ceiling, and the figure that approached, whispering for him to scoot over, knowing it was her, nestling against him, glad to feel the comfort of her bed once more.

Even so, he couldn’t quite fall asleep. He didn’t want to. Sidon curled around her smaller frame, sighing again. ‘‘I do not want to leave you,’’ he muttered, holding her cheek, ‘‘even if I must.’’

‘‘I know. I don’t want you to leave either but, I understand why,’’ Her arms slid under his, sensing how her tired eyes shut and her breaths turned slow, ‘‘Sleep well, Sidon.’’

‘‘Sweet dreams, Paya…’’


	4. Chapter 4

Sweat ran down her cheeks, some trailing down her back. Paya rolled her shoulders, sore as they could be, as she pushed the basket of heavy, damp clothes away from the river’s edge. ‘‘That should do for the day, never thought I’d finish,’’ she rubbed the back of her neck and back, sighing as she imagined how tiring the hike back home would be, having to carry the clothes by herself.

_ This would be easier if he was here,  _ she thought, cold water running through her fingers, fiddling with the rocks that she could reach for.  _ Hah, he would’ve made this task short as a breeze... _

She knew it had been weeks, that in his time away from his home there’d be things to resolve, that at most they could only go as far as send each other letters, that it’d be best if she just let the blazing heat burn her thoughts away. But the gentle flow of the rivers and the waterfalls, it soothed her into thinking of him again.

His hold, his kiss, his embrace, his bite, his smile. The ways they’d made each other laugh, their comfort, their secrets atop Lantern Lake. It made her cheeks redden and her heart go into a frenzy and a smile creep up her face.

_ I-I should calm down before I head back _ , a shiver coursed through her body, picking up the basket and turning around to walk away.

She shivered again, nose twisting and ears lowering; a certain icky sensation coursing through as she felt just how much she’d sweated, squeezing, scrubbing and washing the pile of clothes she’d taken.

‘‘Well, I suppose a short bath would do me good…’’ a careful look around, Paya made sure to first move the basket even further away from the edge, last she’d want is to be fetching clothes all over the lake, naked most of all. 

She got rid of her robe and her accessories, letting her hair loose before ditching the rest. There was no soul in sight, she’d made sure of so and, without further pondering, she stepped into lake the river ended in.

Her arms wrapped around her chest, covering her breasts as she walked deeper into the water, doing her best to resist running out until she finally adjusted to the temperature. A sigh escaped her lips, running her fingers through her hair, silky locks of silver that reached to her waist; and stretched her shoulders and upper back.

Her hands were gentle to scrub her body, massaging her lower back, her arms, smiling to herself as the soreness, little by little, went away.

‘‘Ahh, just what I- huh?’’

Her ears twitched, trying to pick up a sound in particular. Faraway, barely audible, she heard the movement most of all.

She reached for her towel and moved back, fingers trembling but keeping a firm stance.  _ If it’s a lizalfo, I need to stab their eyes out,  _ she repeated in her head, reaching for her hairpins,  _ it can’t be anything else, no other monster can swim that fast, I must- _

She heard the movement stop, dead still, no sound at all. It didn’t ease her or calmed her, if anything, her heart felt heavy on her throat, raising her hand to attack whatever came.

Then a set of fingers wrapped around her wrist, a body pushing against hers from behind.

‘‘Is that how you plan to greet me from now on?’’his voice a soft whisper, he planted kisses on her hand, taking the hairpins away from her grasp. 

‘‘Sidon…!’’ Paya muttered his name, slowly turning to look up at him. ‘‘W-What are you- I thought you were-’’

‘‘I came to make sure my letter would reach the river safely,’’ his hand travelled down to her waist, pulling her closer and showing her the wooden box in his other hand, ‘‘but then I caught a whiff of your scent in the water. I swam as fast as I could! I’m sorry if I frightened you.’’

‘‘You really d-did but, I’m so glad to see it’s you…’’ she reached up to hold his face, caressing his cheek and her lips curving up, ‘‘is your home alright? How are your new scales?’’

‘‘My home is well, thankfully not much happened though I did get a proper scolding from Muzu and my father, rightfully so. How is your home? Have you been resting well?’’

‘‘Y-yes, been a little um, busy as you can tell,’’ 

‘‘It’s not wise to bathe alone at this hour, though. Good thing I stopped you before you undressed fully.’’

The smile on her face vanished in a matter of seconds. She glanced down at herself, realization kicking in like a gut punch. The touch of her naked thighs against the other, the cold air that sneaked past her towel, two kinds of tremors coursing through her body. 

She bit her lip and moved his hand away, hiding her face from his eyes. ‘‘I am not- my body is-’’ she moved away, his brow furrowing with concern, ‘‘I’m not d-decent. I  _ was _ bathing when you a-arrived.’’

His mouth shut tight, pupils thinning as he traced his gaze down. Though her towel left much to imagination still, it was obvious now that there was nothing underneath. He couldn’t help but lower himself to kiss her bare shoulders, moving closer again, more so than before.

‘‘Then I hope you can forgive my intrusion…’’ he trailed a hand from the end of her towel back to her waist, letting a claw tickle near her collarbone with the other, ‘‘and my boldness as well.’’

The ghost of his lips left her trembling more than the kisses themselves, watching how they trailed from her neck, down her arms and stopping right at her knuckles, where his hand laced with hers.

‘‘Would you like me to make watch while you finish up?’’

There was a particular hunger in his eyes, waiting, expectant, for her reaction. Her lips quivered, much like her knees, and she could feel his hand trembling as well. 

Paya swallowed hard and shook her head, taking her hand away to hold his face and pull him closer. ‘‘No, I-I want you,’’ she kept his sight from going any further down, pressing her forehead against his, ‘‘it’s been so long, I only w-want you right now…’’

‘‘I missed you too, sweetheart.’’

He heard her towel drop, cheeks turning several shades of blue at her flustered smile. His gills expanded, taking in a sharp breath as careful steps were taken towards the lake. 

Water reaching her waist, Sidon saw how moonlit locks cascaded over her back, the only thing she had let him see so far. She traced around her shoulders, lithe fingers moving her hair away for him to see, hearing his low hum against her ear when he moved against her.

Sidon caressed her arms first, minuscule bumps forming at his touch.  _ She’s so soft,  _ he reached for her waist and sides, the tip of his member poking out from between the slit it hid in as he neared her breasts and between her thighs.  _ I wonder if- _

‘‘It’s alright,’’ she said, in almost a whisper, glancing down at his sizeable fingers ‘‘p-please, keep going.’’

He cupped her breasts, fondled them in slow motions, squeezing them gently between his fingers as her breathless moans sent shivers to his core. His hum now almost a growl, his teeth were careful when nibbling the tip of her ears; she reached up and covered her mouth, a weak attempt at muffling her louder moans.

When his fingers neared the bliss between her thighs, Sidon felt his arm seized by her fingers. ‘‘U-Um, your claws may um,’’ Paya’s face was beet red and her pulse off the charts, trembling as she spoke. Sidon was quick to pick up, moving his hand away.

‘‘Want me to try something different?’’

‘‘Please? If it’s t-too much trouble, I’ll understa-’’ his lips sealed her mouth shut, kissing her worries away and trying to ease his, grip firm on her body as he laid on his back. 

‘‘I’m as nervous as you, let’s just do what makes us feel good,’’ he said, ‘sitting’ her on his chest, spreading her legs apart to reveal her wetness, ‘‘oh?’’ licking his lip, he caressed her legs and ass, placing a peck right on her left cheek, where a curious mark was. 

‘‘Eek! Sidon!’’

‘‘I never thought you’d have such a cute birthmark, I just had to.’’ he kissed again, watching how she trembled and dripped more the closer his lips got to her fairer spot. His tongue trailed around, spreading her further as he slid it up and down, her nails digging in his flesh as he pushed against.

The slithering of his tongue, long and smooth against her warmth, was almost overwhelming; her hips moved to their own accord, practically riding his mouth, the corner of which curved into a smirk. She reached over and parted his folds, rubbing her hand over his member.

_ Goddess, he’s going to break me with th- huh?  _ Eyes widening, she saw another tip poke out. His members throbbed at her touch, her ears twitching at the sound of his guttural moan.

She took one in each hand, stroking the curved, blue shafts back and forth. Leaving kisses on the tips, she matched the speed of her fingers to his tongue, a mutual reward, their moans the only thing they could focus, precum leaking from his cocks and spilling onto her pink lips.

‘‘Mmm, you’re going to have to be gentle with me, I want to try and fit both.’’ She muttered, moving away as he sat up. Paya smiled up at him, licking up from the thicker base to the curved, darker tips.

‘‘I-I never thought you’d be naughty enough for that,’’ his sharp teeth into a smile, he moved her hair away from her face, shivering and struggling to not buck into her mouth, the sight of her on her knees making him harder and more ferocious, ‘‘though I can’t promise much gentleness when I’m mating you.’’

Her head bobbed on one cock, and she jerked the other, managing the base of both as she took more of the first into her mouth.  _ Just remember to breathe,  _ she said, thinking to herself, his throbbing cock now almost at her throat, moans suppressed as she let her tongue out to lick even further.

‘‘T-That’s it, my love,’’ Paya felt the weight of his hand on her head, pushed down a little more into him as his hips thrusted upwards. His hands took fistfuls of her hair, holding her in place as the thrusts became erratic and rougher on her face.

His orgasm came upon her mouth without much warning other than his curled toes and tense arms, ropes of cum pouring into her. She tried to swallow as much as possible, barely any minute to savor his particular salty taste, her head spinning with sinful desire, wetness mixing in with the water and the cum-saliva mix oozing from her tongue.

‘‘A-Ahh, forgive me, was I too rough?’’ Sidon reached over and caressed her face, panting softly as he towered over her.

‘‘It’s okay, I-I liked that.’’ Wiping her mouth a little, she leaned her face into his palm.

‘‘Good, in that case...’’ grabbing her wrists, Sidon pushed her body back, resting her on the soft soil. 

His two long, soaked members poised between her legs, all he had to do was hold them and thrust in and yet, he hesitated. Ravenous eyes turned gentle, caressing along her legs, her hips, until he reached her face. 

His back curved forward, his bites and kisses on her neck, licking away her tears, trying to muffle and soothe the very slight pain as he thrusted inside. Both members barely fit halfway in, pressing against her cervix and his thick base prohibiting from even trying to slide more inside.

‘‘Y-You can start moving now, I w-won’t break.’’

She was much warmer than he first expected, every inch of her body trembling underneath his, scratching the wet soil as both adjusted to the other’s and their limits. With his fangs and lust completely bared, his thrusts were now faster, slightly rougher, both his hands holding the sheikah in place.

His mouth came upon one of her breasts, caring little for the strain on his back as he circled her areola with his tongue, predator eyes locked on her face, smirking at her blush, her shy gaze looking down at him, not even bothering to suppress her moans.

‘‘You look beautiful like this,’’ he said, hips slowing down but hitting harder against her, kissing the valley of her breasts, ‘‘fuck, and you feel  _ so _ much better.’’

‘‘Mmf-ah! Sidon, p-please, you’re- ah!’’ Her back arched up, lust overriding all coherency. He was filling her completely, almost to the brim, spreading her slit as his cocks hit against her over and over.

‘‘Mngh, you sound just as good like that,’’ Sidon moved Paya to her side, lying down behind her, ‘‘What is it? I wanna hear how you want it.’’

‘‘Fast-ter! P-please, stop teasing me!’’

_ As you wish,  _ at her request, he was eager to obey. His hands wrapped her waist whole, claws against her stomach as he picked up the pace.

His rams weren’t relentless, mindful of her much smaller frame, but he went as hard and fast as he could, growling and panting as his climax build up quick. He pushed for as much as possible, trying to last just a few more seconds until he heard it.

His name melting in her lips, into their kiss as he turned her head in time. Her hips shook and her nails dug into his arm, Paya’s climax had driven her into wordless bliss, and his second followed moments after, sliding out as his cum dripped out of her and spilled between her thighs.

Her breaths were heavy pants, carefully rolling over to her other side to curl against him.

‘‘I’m not going to move well f-for a couple of hours…’’ she chuckled and rested her head on his arm, doting him with kisses all over his face.

‘‘I can carry you back home, if you prefer.’’ He said, running his fingers on her soft locks, marvelling at her peacefulness and her smile.

‘‘Yes, I’d love that very much but, I-I still need to- mmf! -bathe.’’

‘‘I’ll gladly help you with that as well. It’s... my fault after all, heh.’’

She pinched his cheek, earning a laugh out of him, before covering him in kisses again, caring little for the fading sunlight and the night that approached them both.

**Author's Note:**

> **I do not own any of the characters mentioned here or the TLOZ franchise. This is a work of fiction purely for fun and self indulgence.**


End file.
